freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Aoi
Lucy Aoi, better known by her alias Lucy Renault, is a member of Platoon 13 and was assumed to be a Valkyrie. She is a Legendary Pandora, daughter to Maria Lancelot and Gengo Aoi and also an aunt of Kazuha, Kazuya, and Arcadia. Background Lucy was introduced as a member of the Valkyrie contingent that made their début at West Genetics, and she was claimed to have hailed from France. In reality, she is a Legendary Pandora, one of the Five Sisters of Lab 13. Lucy is not a normal human but an artificially cultured individual, who was reproduced from Maria Lancelot's genes. She possesses a Stigmata Body body that is over eighty percent Stigma tissue, but because her body could not withstand the power of the Stigmatic tissue, she was put into suspended animation until the problem was solved. Around a year before the 12th Nova Clash, Lucy was awakened and joined the Valkyrie contingent. Appearance Lucy has long silver hair with a light purple tone, parted to the left, that runs to the small of her back. She appears to have dark blue eyes (also with a light purple tone to it), and a very slender physique. Her uniform is light purple in color. When she assumes her true self, a green Stigmata appears on her collarbone, and her eyes turn orange, with yellow pupils; just like the rest of her sisters. In the past, Lucy wore her hair short, having it barely shoulder length. Personality Lucy is an extremely reserved individual, rarely speaking to anyone, save for her family. She has a very low opinion of humans, blaming them for the war against the Nova because "they didn't listen to." She's even willing to kill any human who interferes with her family, as she nearly proved against Aureriel Fairchild. Like her sisters Teslad and Cassandra, Lucy rarely diverts from a stern expression. Upon her revelation as a "True Pandora", Lucy begins to speak more and vocalizes her distaste for being seen as a monster and not a human being when Kazuya labels her as such. Lucy is the most vocal of the sisters in regards to being a family. Although originally looking down on emotions, by 2065 Lucy has embraced the idea that emotions are a source of strength for her. Freezing: Zero Lab 13 Arc Following Chiffon's escape from Lab 13, Gengo finds Lucy reading in the library. He inquires after her health, and Lucy confirms that his downward adjustments have helped greatly. Gengo is glad and explains the restrictions he's placed on her and Chiffon's powers. He asks seriously if she could defeat Chiffon as she is. Lucy estimates her chances at 50%, if her younger sister doesn't release her limit. In response, Gengo pleads for Lucy to bring her sister home. She resolutely agrees to. Lucy eventually tracks down Chiffon and demands she come home. When the latter refuses, a fight ensures. Although evenly matched, Chiffon begins using the Illusion Turn. To counter, Lucy moves to attack Chiffon's friend Aureriel Fairchild. Chiffon leaps in the way and is injured by Lucy's attack. Lucy uses the chance to lecture Chiffon on their duty as Legendary Pandora. When Lucy states that their father won't allow them to have emotions, Aureriel interjects. She claims that feeling emotions and getting stronger as a result is something their father wants, which Lucy disagrees with. As Aureriel speaks to Chiffon, she is suddenly shot by a Chevalier sniper and then dies in Chiffon's arms. Lucy stands in silence when Chiffon flies into a rage and kills all of the soldiers responsible for Aureriel's death. Warriors of Valhalla Arc In 2063, Lucy joins the Valkyries on orders from Gengo. She trains alongside them in simulated battles against holographic Nova. She then takes part in a training mission that will determine the leader of the squad. As her various teammates resolve to win the position, Lucy remains silent and uninterested. The transport is suddenly attacked by a Type-F Nova, and crashes. Lucy recovers and assists Su-Na, who was injured in the crashing landing. She does not engage the Nova, instead hanging back and allowing her comrades to fight. After Ouka uses a strategy that allows the Valkyries to prevail, the Nova is revealed to be a dummy. Lucy stands with her fellow Valkyries as Gengo congratulates the team on a job well done. She follows the others out and listens as they discuss the training mission. When Su-Na arrives and wonders who the Valkyrie leader will be, Lucy watches as her teammates argue among themselves. Freezing Valkyrie Introduction Arc She and her fellow Valkyries first appeared at the West Genetics stadium, where they engaged in a battle simulation against a Type-S replicate. Lucy and the others distracted the monstrosity long enough for Ouka to land the killing blow. After their victory, they unmask, and are formally introduced to the crowd. Lucy took part in training with the rest of Platoon 13 as they run their thirty-lap race under the instruction of their leader Su-Na Lee Much later in the story, Kazuya Aoi encounters Lucy atop a building staring at the moon on the middle of the night. Spotting him, Lucy silently jumps down to his location, surprising Kazuya. He assumes this was an Accel Turn, but he then thinks that her movement was just like Chiffon's, the Illusion Turn. When Lucy responds to her name, granting her, her first words since her introduction, Kazuya begins to talk about the deceased Pandora to which Lucy silently listens with a blank face. Lucy suddenly states the names: Cassandra, Windy, Chiffon, Teslad, and Kazuha Aoi, Kazuya's sister. This baffles Kazuya, and she shocks him even more when she states that these girls are her "sisters" and Kazuya is her sibling too. She saw he didn't understand, and explained that conveying true intentions through the language center I.e. speaking, was impossible. She then asked if he'd experienced the existence on the other side that transcended his consciousness, which baffled him even further. She then asked why the Novas appeared in gigantic forms, and why humans fought against another sentient race. And before Kazuya could have answered, she gave it herself: "This happened because you people never thought of listening to them. You people never used the medium known as Maria, to listen to their feelings that they wanted to convey to humans." A bewildered Kazuya tried to excuse himself, but she grabbed his wrist, pulled him back and kissed him. Through it she transferred some of her memories to Kazuya (through a kiss); of a younger Gengo, Maria, her sisters at Lab 13, even more recent memories like the Valkyries' début at the West Genetics stadium. Once she was finished, she released Kazuya, who fell to his hands and knees, coughing from the experience. "Soon you will realize", she spoke to him with a rather intimidating look, "the place where you should really be. And why humans, cannot share their minds with one another". An angry female voice shouted towards them. She looked past Kazuya, and saw the form of her fellow Valkyrie, Ouka Honda. The enraged woman ran up to her and viciously slapped her across the face. As Ouka tended to her cousin, Lucy retreated into the night. 12th Nova Clash The joint exercise between Platoon 13 and three teams from West Genetics quickly spirals out of control, as the six replicate Novas began to resonate. Soon a black smoke covered the field, which drove the Pandora's into a frenzy yet did nothing to the Valkyries. Their team used their Plasma Textures, but then a new form of Nova appeared, in vast numbers, and even their Plasma Weapons weren't enough to have defeated their new enemies. Lucy finally goes on the offensive and beheads a Nova that was attacking Christine Evora. She then reveals herself as a "True Pandora," and that she and her sisters were created by Gengo Aoi to protect the world from the Nova. She then told them to evacuate the battlefield, for it would have soon been a place for the True Pandora to congregate. She's later seen alone, as numerous Humanoid Novas fall before her unimaginable power. "It seems, my sisters have finally awakened," she remarked, as she revealed her true visage. She later rejoined her sisters, who've reunited with their beloved nephew, Kazuya Aoi. When asked by her nephew what became of Ouka and the other Valkyries, she simply replied that the "dolls" had been eliminated. Busters Arc Her first appearance is when she confronts Kazuya outside the Genetics facility, who was crying out for her sister. "You mean Kazuha, right," she asked the Japanese teenager, which instantly got his attention. She then told him "not to stare at her like she's some sort of freak," and confirmed what Gengo had told him earlier, how they're all part of the same family. Kazuya snapped at her, derided her as a mere replica, and told her not to mention the word "family" to him. She then asked him how he'd define the words "family" and "human being." She said all life in the universe shared roots in the same origin, and that she, her sisters, and Kazuya shared a common origin to Gengo Aoi and Maria Lancelot. "By your own definition," she asked with a challenging look, "would that not make you, their offspring, a mere replica of Ryuuichi Aoi?" When asked if she meant he himself wasn't human, Lucy replied that she had no intention of arguing with him. And added that despite what he believed, she and her sisters were precious existences to him, especially Cassandra. Lucy is then seen on the outing with the Legendary Pandora, along with their escorts Ouka, Su-Na, and Satellizer L. Bridget. She then tells Ouka not to interrupt her sisters and Kazuya, because the time they are currently spending together is precious to them. Ouka then asks Lucy why she has become so talkative lately and why she never really talked, to which she responds, while smiling, that she did not want to take unnecessary actions. Ouka later looks at Lucy in surprise that she was able to completely mask her identity as a Legendary Pandora. When Cassandra gets into an altercation with a civilian, Lucy does not interfere. Later, Lucy is seen getting ready for the upcoming party with her sisters and Kazuya. Once at the party she briefly sits at Elizabeth's table before leaving with Windy, Teslad, and Rana to go see the pool. While enjoying themselves, they are interrupted by a Chevalier soldier warning them that the base had been breached. The sisters are not worried but are interrupted when Busters break in from the ceiling. Lucy watched as Windy felled the dark-haired intruder, unsurprising by the result. However, she was surprised when her sisters' opponent rose to her feet. Her chagrin grew when the the second intruder used Freezing on them, which inadvertently mesmerized Windy and Teslad, making them act far more Nova than human. Lucy watched as her possessed sisters killed the Chevalier messenger in cold blood, and then disintegrated her head into Stigmatic particles. Before Windy continues, Lucy's old comrades, Ouka and Christine, entered the pool area and engaged the sisters. Despite their new-found prowess, Lucy was unimpressed, as she claimed their imitation "Legendary Stigmata" were not enough to have a chance at defeating her sisters. To that end, she assumed her true form, and created a Stigmatic barrier that completely deflected all attacks, as well as released a deafening sonic assault. She then released a massive shock wave towards her sisters, which carved a path through the floor. 13th Nova Clash As a Plasma Form empowered Rana battles Windy May, Lucy takes on her sister Teslad. As the two face off, Lucy attempts to reason with her sibling. She reminds her that while she may not possess the same strength as her, she and Chiffon received something the other Legendary Pandora did not; the ability to sympathize with humans. Teslad attacks ferociously and without thought or awareness of her sister's words. Seeing a gap in her defense, Lucy takes the initiative and severs Teslad's left arm, forcing her onto the defensive. Pushing her attack, Lucy demands to know if Teslad can even understand their father's feelings. Unfortunately, Teslad recovers and begins pushing Lucy back. Unable to match her sister's power, Lucy begins to lose ground against her berserk sister. Lucy is injured by a powerful strike from Teslad, just as she notices that Rana has beaten Windy down, seemingly having given in to the Nova's control. To Lucy's alarm, Rana steadily grows more powerful as she loses control over herself. Rana proceeds to overwhelm and pummel Windy May. Lucy leaps into the battle as Rana goes for the finishing blow, drawing the berserk martial artist into a grappling lock. She attempts to reason with the other woman, which seems to be working for a moment before Rana retaliates by kicking Lucy in the chin. The force behind Rana's blow sends the Legendary Pandora defenseless in the air, and Rana moves in for a finishing blow. Lucy is saved from death by the intervention of Kazuya and a team of Pandora and Lucy's old Valkyries teammates. Lucy watches as her nephew uses his Freezing to restore Rana to her original state before Teslad launches a surprise attack that cripples the Transcendent Pandora. Lucy watches as her sister restores her arm and believes that she is draining energy from her surroundings to fuel her power. Before Kazuya and his team can take action, Arcadia 01 arrives at the battlefield and prepare to attack the rogue Legendary Pandora. Lucy is wary of the newcomer, and is alarmed when Arcadia cracks the ground with her powers before engaging the rogue Legendary Pandora. Lucy watches in amazement as Arcadia assumes an adult form and drains Teslad and Windy May's Soul Energy to end the 13th Nova Clash. Exit Revenant Arc Lucy is the only Legendary Pandora to not take part in the experiment that sends Kazuya and Arcadia to another dimension. As such, she remains awake to witness the unfolding situation, including Satellizer barging into Gengo's presence to find out Kazuya's location. When the Pandora of Platoon 13 need to be sent to the Elca dimension, Lucy joins her sister in stasis and offers up her Soul Energy to help send them to the alternate dimension and save Kazuya. Abilities Overview *Lucy can simulate many of the same abilities as her fellow Valkyries, which include the Valkyrie Scud and the Plasma Weapons. *Though her actual weapon has not been shown, judging by the cover of Volume 19, she can shoot bolts of lightning from her fingertips. * Uniquely among the sisters, Lucy has proven to be incredibly agile and dexterous, dodging her sister's attacks by mere inches. *Lucy confirms that she does not possess the same level of destructive power that her older sisters have, but in return she possesses the ability to understand and connect with humans. *She is able to project her memories and experiences to others through kissing. Legendary Pandora Abilities *As a Legendary Pandora, Lucy's strength is hundreds of times greater than modern day Pandora. She is capable of decapitating a Humanoid-Type Nova with her bare hands. She can also fire beams of energy that annihilated all nearby Nova. *In terms of strength, Lucy was able to block and withstand blows from both Teslad and a Plasma Stigmata empowered Rana. *Lucy can generate a powerful stigmatic barrier, which can block attacks from other Legendary Pandora, and it releases a deafening sonic attack when struck. She can release massive shock waves with a mere flick of her arms. *In close combat, Lucy infuses her hands with some form of energy that is able to block attacks from her sister Teslad without any injury as well as effortlessly sever her opponents' arm. *To compensate for her smaller supply of energy, Lucy is much more efficient in utilizing soul energy than her sisters. This allowed her to hold her own against her older and stronger sister Teslad. Relationships Family Gengo Aoi Lucy's creator and biological father, who regards her as his daughter. After her awakening the previous year, he allowed her to join the Valkyries. Lucy affirms to Kazuya that she and her sisters are true daughters of Gengo. She claims that she and her sisters exist to serve Gengo's will. While lecturing Teslad on the value of emotions, Lucy cites understanding Gengo's hopes and dreams as a source of emotional strength. Maria Lancelot She and her sisters were created from Maria's DNA, which makes her their mother. Cassandra Aoi Lucy's eldest sister, not much is known about their personal relationship, but Lucy seems to know about her sister's past with their nephew kazuya, even telling him that to Cassandra he is especially precious. Teslad Aoi Lucy's second eldest sister, full extent is unknown. Due to their nova like interacts. Windy May Aoi Lucy's third eldest sister, although their full relationship has not been fully flushed out. But they are family bring them close. Chiffon Aoi Lucy's younger sister, whom she knew perished in Alaska during the 11th Nova Clash. In Freezing: Zero, it is revealed that Lucy and Chiffon did not have the best of relationships. When Chiffon escaped from Lab 13, Lucy tracked her down and physically confronted her sister about her actions. Ryuuichi Aoi Lucy's younger brother, they have never met and is unclear if Ryuuichi even knew of her existence. Orie Aoi Lucy's sister-in-law, the latter never knew about her or any of her sister except for Cassandra. Kazuha Aoi Lucy's eldest niece, it is unknown if Kazuha knew about Lucy, but Lucy knows about Kazuha even stating to Kazuya that she was a sister of her's, this confused Kazuya. Kazuya Aoi Lucy's nephew, she was the first to inform him of his true heritage and that he was her relative. It's later revealed that Kazuya is her nephew by Gengo. She herself confirmed it later on, and maintained that despite what he believed, she and her sisters were precious to him. Arcadia Aoi Lucy's youngest niece, Lucy has no idea of who Arcadia is when she made her entrance at the 13th clash, Arcadia seems to not even care about Lucy, completely ignoring her when she asked who she was. Trivia *Lucy's false surname Renault is a French surname (and also name of the similarly named French auto-mobile manufacturer). *Lucy's official title is Lab 13 "Legendary Pandora" Number Four. *Lucy's claim to Kazuya about being his "sister", and later being revealed as his "Aunt", suggests she meant "bloodline relatives". *Judging as how the Valkyries eyes resemble the eyes of the sisters of Lab 13 while using Plasma Weapons and Plasma Texture, it was likely something Gengo Aoi planned as a way for Lucy to "Hide in plain sight" before she had to reveal the full scope of her powers. *Between both the Valkyrie contingent, Platoon 13, and "Legendary Pandora", Lucy is the only girl who has yet to reveal a Volt or Plasma Weapon. Category:Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Lab 13 Category:Pandora Category:Legendary Pandora Category:Platoon 13 Category:Female